Histerias
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: LAS VERDADERAS HISTERIAS, GALLETAS DE LA FORTUNA MARCA RINGU, MUERTES POR DOQUIER Y LOS INOLVIDABLES PUNTOS DE VISTA, YUKIxTOHRU, Yuki nos cuenta su drama...
1. Tohru POV

Histerias

XD el capítulo presentado originalmente era un broma XDDDD definitivamente no controlo aún el humor negro, por lo que les presento esta padoria de las historias de horror llamada Histerias. Cooomenzamos.

Capítulo uno -La histeria de las galletas de la mala suerte. Primer día. Parte 1

Advertencias -Akito es mujer, este fic es YukiTohru, habrá muchas muertes y disfruten.

Todo comenzó en una ceremonia especial durante el domingo, el director había sido atacado un día anterior mientras salía del cine con su esposa y tenía una enorme mordida de color morado que parecía infectada y no atendida, provocando ligeras sospechas del grupo de maestros. Pero ese no es el punto de la historia, este es el punto .

Total, estamos en la ceremonia, y Yuki me dijo que algo andaba mal.

-Tohru, algo anda mal aquí.

-¿Qué pasa Yuki?

-Lo presiento. Sé que algo malo va a pasar.

En eso, cubierto lo más posible y caminando como si estuviera cojo, el director, cuyo rostro empezaba a ponerse verde y morado, tomó el micrófono.

-Aaaaaaaalumnos, yooooooo tengoooo algo que deciiiiiiir.

-Disculpe director -le interrumpió una de las maestras- ¿no cree que...¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHT!

¡Y el director mordió su mano! Bueno, eso atrajo la atención de los compañeros, pero creo que estuvo mal.

-Van aaaaaaa recibiiiiir gaaaaalletaaaaaas, gaaaaalletaaaaas de la sueeerteeeee.

Un misterioso camión con manchas rojas dejó caer en medio del patio un montón de galletas de la suerte marca Ringu, y el director se acercó lentamente.

-Toooomenlas, toooomenlas. Haaaaaay una para caaaaaaada díaaaaa de la semanaaaaa.

Y después de esto regresamos al salón. Nos dieron la primera hora ya que la maestra (que fue mordida por el director) dijo sentirse mal, y ya lo creo. Esa mordida debió doler.

-Tohru, creo que debemos irnos y no abrir las galletas.

-Pero nos las regalaron Yuki, no podemos desperdiciarlo y menos si nos las dan.

Solo son galletas de la suerte¿qué podría salir mal?

-Veamos qué dice la mía.

"Serás perseguida por un perro salchicha gigante que tratará de comerte. Si sobrevives a la medianoche, mañana tomas tu segunda galleta"

-Creo que tienes razón Yuki, esta galleta dice algo raro.

-Y no has visto la mía.

La galleta de Yuki decía "Serás correteado por ratones extraterrestres. Si sobrevives a la medianoche, mañana tomas tu segunda galleta"

Y no solo fuimos nosotros. Cada persona de cada salón tenía algo distinto escrito.

-Muchachos, no se coman las galletas -entró la enfermera de la escuela, la Sra Kanna Sohma- o morirán envenena... ARGTH!

Y cayó al suelo inerte.

-¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

No sé cómo, pero con mucho valor Kyo se acercó hasta ella y recogió el papel que tenía en las manos.

"Moriras comiendo una galleta de la suerte envenenada. Si sobrevives a la medianoche, mañana tomas tu segunda galleta"

O.O oh cielos, las galletas están malditas.

-C-creo que exageran, es solo simbólico¿no?

Pero todos comenzamos a preocuparnos.

-¿Qué dice la tuya, Kyo?

"Te intoxicarás con un refresco de dieta. Si sobrevives a la medianoche, mañana tomas tu segunda galleta"

Oh cielos, esto parece ser muy malo, pero¿por qué un perro salchicha? Son muy lindos, pero no creo que haya uno gigante...

En ese momento, entró la maestra Mayu-chan, pero... se veía como Shigure cuando se le pasa el codo.

-Cereeeeebroooooooooo... ¦D

Uno de los compañeros se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, puesto que era uno de sus apodos¡y la maestra lo mordió en la cabeza!

-¡Maestra Mayu¡Suelte a Oki!

Y donde algunas compañeras trataran de jalarla para separarla, lo único que separaron fue uno de sus brazos¡Y se seguía moviendo!

-¡Kyyyyyyaaaaaaa! -gritó Minami al sentir la mano del brazo arrancado de la maestra Mayu haciendo una fuerte presión en su cuello, y tras un aterrador momento, la soltó, y Minami dejó caer un papel de sus manos.

"Moriras de asfixia por la mano de una maestra zombi. Si sobrevives a la medianoche, mañana tomas tu segunda galleta"

Y repentinamente, todo se oscureció y una misteriosa nave comenzó a destruir el techo de la escuela.

Continuará... 


	2. Yuki POV 1

**Histerias**. (sin daños a terceros, cuartos, quintos y sextos) 

ASÍ es, en el capítulo anterior, vimos cómo la maestra Mayu volvió al salón en versión Zombi, y asesinó ya a dos estudiantes, bueno, nada más a una y al otro lo volvió Zombi, y el techo, inesperadamente, comenzó a retumbar...

Capítulo uno parte dos -El resto del primer día. POV de Yuki (claro, mientras él esté en escena)

-¿Qué está pasando? -gritó Kyo visiblemente alterado.

En eso, pudimos ver cómo el techo se desintegraba salvo por una viga que aplastó a los dos amigos de Kyo, nunca me supe sus nombres, pero la verdad no me interesa. Y todos volteamos y vimos a un enorme...

-¡EXTRATERRESTRES! o -gracias Tohru.

En efecto, un enorme platillo volador estaba encima del salón (o lo que quedó de él) y una misteriosa luz descendió y trajo a tres... ¿ratones en motocicletas?

-LIDER, LIDER, LIDER!!!! -decían las roñas en motos- LIDER, LIDER LIDER -y encendieron los motores.

-Yuki, vienen por tí¡huye! -gritó Tohru, y al ver que me dirigía a la salida, las ratas encendieron las motos y comenzaron a perseguirme.

-¡Aaaaaaah! -grité para darle más drama a la trama. Voltee, y vi que no solo las ratas, sino que Tohru y Kyo salían rápidamente (más rápido que yo, por lo visto) ya que el resto del salón se había convertido en Zombi's y querían almorzarlos.

En eso, el resto de mis admiradoras salieron, y haciendo barricada, fueron atropelladas por Kyo, Tohru, los ratones, y luego los Zombi's les dieron unas cuantas mordidas. El papel que sostenia Motoko llegó a mis pies, y decía...

"Serás transformada en Zombi por defender al amor de tu vida, pero si sobrevives a la medianoche, tomas la siguiente galleta"

-Rayos¿Acaso las galletas realmente están malditas? -y me percaté de que los Zombi's se acercaban lentamente.

-Eh... eh... ¡Miren¡Una mujer blanca! -dije señalando al fondo del pasillo, y ahi estaba Machi. Lo siento, pero yo valoro mi vida, si sales viva, te invitaré una soda.

-.-.-.-Mientras, con Kyo y Tohru-.-.-.-.-

-Puf, puf, escapamos de los zombis -dijo algo agotado Kyo.

-Ah, pero Yuki...

-Tranquila Tohru, recuerda que Yuki es muy listo para dejarse atrapar por esas cosas en motos, ni que se lo fueran a comer.

-Pero...

De pronto, se oyó un cachorrito, y movida por la curiosidad, Tohru se apartó de Kyo.

-¿Perrito? -y al mover unas ramas- O.OU Ky-ky-ky-ky...¡Kyo!

El famoso perrito medía más de dos metros y mostraba amenazante sus dientes hacia Tohru...

-Perrito... perrito... . ¡AUXILIO!

Y el perro correteó a Tohru, volviendo con Kyo...

-Rayos, tengo sed.

Y se dirigió a la máquina de refrescos, y estaba disfrutando de un refresco de dieta (el único que quiso salir, pero no le importó por que estaba helado) cuando sintió una extraña presencia detrás de él...

-Pufffffffffffffff! -Escupió sobre el antiguo presidente de la asociación de estudiantes, Makoto- ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES CON ESA ESCOPETA?

-Kyo, me caes mal, pero por tu propio bienestar, deposita esa lata en el bote de basura, no me obligues a dispararte como a los demás.

Kyo volteó discretamente y pudo ver a una pila de estudiantes (algunos aún agonizando) todos con latas y la misma sentencia en la mano.

"Un psicótico les disparará a matar, si sobreviven a la medianoche, toman su segunda galleta"

-Tranquilo, Makoto¿ves? Tengo la lata en mano, y me estoy dirigiendo al bote de basura...

-Eso espero, aunque muchas ganas tengo de agujerarlos a tí y a tus primos, el raro que siempre dice incoherencias y al que se viste de mujer.

En eso, pasó Yuki a toda velocidad con la turba de Zombis tras de él y eso distrajo a Makoto, por lo que Kyo le arrojó la lata y echó a correr.

Tan pronto se repuso del golpe, Makoto dispuso a dispararle a Kyo, pero se resbaló con la lata y se rompió el cuello en un tubo que apareció misteriosamente ahí.

Luego, voló por ahí un papelito que decía "Tendrás un accidente con una lata de refresco de dieta, si sobrevives a la medianoche, tomas tu segunda galleta"

-.-.-.-.-Volviendo al POV de Yuki-.-.-.-.-

Ya me estaba cansando de correr¡¿por qué los zombis no atacaron a Machi!? Oh, pero bien que se voltearon a verla.

Casi no vi escapatoria, cuando ví a Kakeru con su patineta y un radio con la canción de Mickael Jacques "Killer" (no sabe disfrazar la autora), le arrebaté la patineta y puse a todo volumen la canción y comencé a bailar. Nunca imaginé que a los zombi's les fascinara "Killer", pero justo cuando se emocionaron bailando, los dejé ya que las ratas en motocicletas me hallaron la pista.

-LIDER, LIDER, LIDER -¿Acaso eso es lo único que saben decir esas cosas?- LIDER, LIDER, LIDER...!

Me dispuse a cruzar rápidamente la calle, cuando de pronto, un enorme camión estaba a punto de atropellarme...

-¡UN MOMENTO! -Y el camión frenó de golpe- Aqui -dije sacando el papelito- Aqui no dice que moriré arrollado por un enorme camión -el conductor se baja y lee el papel- dice claramente "secuestrado por ratones...", así que hágame el favor de volver a su camión, dar marcha atrás y avanzar cuando le pida.

El señor hizo como le indiqué, y aproveché para llamar a Hatori y advertirle del peligro de las galletas.

-Ya bastantes problemas tengo con Akito, pero gracias por recordármelo -se notaba que Hatori tenía dificultades, más al escuchar cosas que se rompían, los histéricos gritos de Akito y de repente se cortó la comunicación.

En eso, pude ver a las ratas acercándose, así que le dije al señor del camión que ya podía arrancar, pero hubo un problemita...

-¡Haru¡Regresa a la banqueta!

-¿Qué? -pero fue muy tarde, a Haru se lo llevó el camión en las ruedas, y vi un papelito acercándose a mi...

"Serás arrollado por un camión, si sobrevives a medianoche, tomas tu segunda galleta"

-Galleta... ¡Tohru!

¿Creen que logre evitar la muerte de Tohru sin tener que pasar más sustos o sorpresas? Espero que no en el próximo capítulo.

Continuará.


End file.
